


Worthwhile

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [29]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap, Multi, Piercings, Polyamory, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Hoseok’s hand gripped tightly in hers, Minhyuk can’t help but look down at her knee in astonishment, watching where Kihyun is smoothly tattooing a whale.





	Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Worthwhile  
>  **Pairing(s):** girl!Hoseok/girl!Kihyun/girl!Minhyuk, girl!Hoseok/girl!Minhyuk, girl!Kihyun/girl!Minhyuk, girl!Hoseok/girl!Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~3.5k  
>  **Warning(s):** genderswitch, mentions of needles  
>  **Author’s Note:** I’ve never gotten a tattoo before, so all of the information in this was obtained through research ^^” I hope this isn’t too bad or boring to read through, but I just really adore Minhyuk’s new tattoo and have had the idea of girl minkiho with tattoos and piercings in my head for a while now because of a certain someone (you know who you are), so I’m glad to finally have been able to write part of this! Thank you as always to J, who always encourages me and lets me scream at them in DMs <3

“First times are always the most stressful.”

Normally, Minhyuk would make a teasing remark about how _their_ first time wasn’t stressful at all despite knowing that’s not what Hoseok is referring to, just to see Hoseok’s cheeks turn a pretty pink and to hear Kihyun’s long sigh, but as it is, she’s kind of freaking out. She has wanted this tattoo for _years_ , after knee surgery years back left a nasty scar behind. But there’s just something terrifying about a needle full of ink going into the tender skin around and on her scar, no matter how much Kihyun and Hoseok have tried to soothe her.

From how much ink Hoseok and Kihyun have on their bodies, they would know better than Minhyuk how much it can hurt, especially considering Hoseok has a tattoo on her foot and Kihyun has one on her ribcage. So she believes them absolutely when they say there’s a high possibility that getting a tattoo on her knee is going to hurt.

Pouting at Hoseok and making sure to look extra pitiful to mask how nervous she actually is, Minhyuk asks, “Will you buy me ice cream afterwards?”

Minhyuk has always been the least tolerable of pain out of the three of them, whining and begging when even the slightest inconvenience comes her way. And, alright, sure most of it is just for show so she can get Kihyun to coddle her and get her a bandaid when she gets a paper cut, but there’s some truth to the way that Minhyuk bites her lip to prevent whimpers from escaping when she bangs her elbow against her desk or the way that tears spring to her eyes from her horrendous cramps.

However, she also believes them when they say that they’re going to be there with her every step of the way during and after. Hoseok is especially soft for both her and Kihyun, so Minhyuk has no doubt that all it’s going to take is a pout and Hoseok will get her whatever she wants. Kihyun, on the other hand, can be harder to crack. With how she looks – long, black hair accentuated with blonde streaks, a shiny, metal ring perched on the corner of her pretty lips, and more tattoos than Minhyuk can count under her leather jacket and ripped black jeans - Kihyun can be incredibly intimidating, something that she prides herself on. But Minhyuk also knows that Kihyun loves them and would do anything for them, she just likes to make Minhyuk work for it every once in a while.

Hoseok practically beams, running a hand through the long strands of Minhyuk’s hair, the dark red such a pretty contrast against Hoseok’s pale skin, before cupping Minhyuk’s cheek. “Of course I will. Anything you want.”

Happy, Minhyuk nuzzles her cheek against Hoseok’s warm palm. “This is why I like you the most.”

A snort comes from the girl on the other side of the room. Minhyuk ignores it, content to press little kisses against Hoseok’s palm, incredibly pleased when a faint red tint starts to appear on Hoseok’s plush cheeks.

“You need to stop spoiling her.”

“She deserves to be spoiled,” Hoseok responds, laughing when Minhyuk presses an exaggerated kiss to the middle of her palm, complete with a loud, “Mwah!”

“Don’t be so bitter, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk calls out to the third girl in the room who has her back towards them. Minhyuk’s eyes linger on the girl’s butt and how exceptionally nice it looks in her black jeans, licking her lips before saying, “You and I fight a lot, but even we can both agree that Hoseok is just a big softie with a lot of love to give. And! You’re just jealous that I’m cuter than you and get affection more easily!”

Clicking her tongue, the soft clacking of metal against teeth ringing out in the otherwise silent room, Kihyun turns around with a raised eyebrow. Minhyuk isn’t above admitting that Kihyun is really, really hot when she’s aggravated, and this is no exception.

“First of all, I don’t want to be cuter than you or cute period, that’s just nauseating. Second of all, this is exactly what I mean when I say that you’re too spoiled. Third of all, however, I’ll at least concede to your point about Hoseok. She’s lovely.”

“Isn’t she?” Minhyuk all but exhales, looking up at Hoseok with what she is sure is love in her eyes, not at all paying attention to Kihyun’s other remarks. Minhyuk knows that she doesn’t really mean them with malicious intent, and Kihyun knows that Minhyuk knows. Their dynamic isn’t nearly as soft as the one Hoseok has with either of them, but that’s exactly what Minhyuk likes about it. Kihyun never backs down from a challenge, a fact that Minhyuk absolutely relishes in, and they’ve been together so long now that they know when they’re starting to cross a line they shouldn’t.

Hoseok lets out a high-pitched laugh that Minhyuk knows to mean she’s embarrassed, but if anything, Minhyuk just finds her even lovelier. She wants Hoseok to always be smiling because she deserves it, something she always makes sure Hoseok knows.

“Anyways,” Kihyun cuts in, sitting down on the swivel chair adjacent to the long, padded chair Minhyuk is lying on. Minhyuk doesn’t miss the grateful look Hoseok sends Kihyun, feeling her heart flutter both at how adorable Hoseok is and at how this is _really_ happening now. “We should probably get started soon so there’s time for you to take breaks or stay here afterwards if you start to feel dizzy. If you aren’t ready, though, that’s fine, too, take all of the time you need.”

Minhyuk feels part of her calm down at Kihyun’s words. She obviously knew that she wasn’t alone in this ordeal given the fact that one of her girlfriends was going to be doing the tattoo and her other girlfriend was going to hold her hand the entire time, but it’s mentally calming to hear how patient Kihyun is being with her.

A squeeze to her hand gets her to look up and towards Hoseok, who is smiling softly at her. “We’re here for you no matter what.”

“Don’t forget that we can still go home if you really feel like you can’t make it through,” Kihyun reminds her, hand soft and soothing against Minhyuk’s knee, right over her scar and where part of the tattoo is supposed to be.

Despite the lingering nerves still flowing through her entire body, this time Minhyuk’s heart beats a little quicker at how much love she feels right now. Not for the first time, she realizes just how lucky she is.

As usual, Minhyuk’s cheeky personality peeks out as it’s wont to do when Kihyun is around. “You’re so sweet and caring, Kihyun,” she coos, fluttering her eyelashes in what Kihyun has called obnoxious many times before. “How can I feel nervous when you’re here being like that?”

Nose scrunching, Kihyun asks, “Did you forget that I’m the one who is going to be putting this tattoo on you?”

Minhyuk only waves her off. “Please, we all know that you would never purposely make it ugly because that would be bad for your portfolio. Besides, we _also_ know just how much you’ve been wanting to do this because you’re possessive like that, always wanting to mark us up in some way.” There’s a challenge clear in her words, a smirk curling at the corner of her mouth.

Kihyun’s eyes, already lined with kohl and eyeshadow, are dark when Minhyuk looks at her, a pleasant shiver going up and down her body. “Neither you nor Hoseok complain about it, so I’m not really sure what your point was on that one.”

They stare each other down, neither willing to back off, and honestly Minhyuk is about to call this off just so she can go home and bring both of her girlfriends to bed with her, show Kihyun just what she can do with her mouth and what her point really is.

“Okay!” Hoseok exclaims loudly, causing Minhyuk to jump slightly. “Time is ticking here, the sooner we start this, the sooner we can get your ice cream.”

Minhyuk sees right through Hoseok, a laugh bubbling out of her at the pink tint on Hoseok’s pretty cheeks. She doesn’t know why Hoseok would pass up the chance for sex, because realistically speaking she can be the most insatiable out of all of them when she puts her mind to it, but Minhyuk appreciates it all the same. As tempting as getting her mouth on her girlfriends sounds – as tempting as that _always_ sounds – they’re already here, and Minhyuk has been waiting for this day for far too long to call it off for sex when they can do that any other day.

“Alright, you heard the pretty lady, let’s get this show on the road,” Minhyuk exclaims, getting herself comfortable on the chair. It kind of reminds her of the ones at the dentist, and she has never particularly liked the dentist with how they’re so rough when cleaning her teeth, but she pushes it out of her mind. Turning her focus on Kihyun, who has already put on her gloves and is now preparing the rubbing alcohol to clean the area around her knee, Minhyuk lets herself just watch Kihyun work and tune her thoughts out. Hoseok and Kihyun had both told her that it would be best to be as calm as possible or else it would hurt more, and the easiest way for Minhyuk to clear her mind is either through an orgasm or through thinking about her lovely girlfriends. Seeing as the first option was so sadly taken from her mere minutes ago, that only leaves the second option. Although to be fair, Minhyuk is sure that thinking about her girlfriends could in fact lead to orgasms. It certainly has happened before, and she’s sure it’s bound to happen again.

“Hey,” someone calls out before there’s a soft tap on her knee. Blinking the world back into focus, the first thing Minhyuk sees is Kihyun looking at her with a small smile. She smiles back, big and bright, out of habit, which gets Kihyun to laugh, the light catching on her lip ring. “I just need to confirm that this is the right spot.”

Tearing her eyes away from Kihyun’s mouth, she glances down at her knee, shocked to the see the whale design she made herself plastered on a stencil, hovering over her skin. She has thought about this happening for so long that it still doesn’t feel real despite the very real sight of her tattoo ready and waiting for her.

Suddenly choked up, she nods, not trusting her voice. Kihyun makes quick work of moistening her skin, the cold water barely getting through to Minhyuk as she watches Kihyun smooth out the stencil over her knee. The whale wraps around the area above her kneecap, extending out to the sides of her leg as well, line after line painstaking, lovingly drawn when inspiration had struck. It’s only a faint image, nowhere near the real thing, but shock and nervousness are finally catching back up to Minhyuk in waves threatening to drag her under. Seconds seem to tick by at half speed, Kihyun’s hands slowly, slowly rubbing ointment over the design at what feels like a millimeter at a time, until all Minhyuk is focusing on is one of the shaded areas of the whale near her kneecap.

“-ey.”

It takes a second for Minhyuk to realize that someone is calling her, trying to get her attention, feeling stiff as she looks to her left where Hoseok is staring at her. Her lips are moving, no doubt trying to say something, but it takes another few seconds for sound to start filtering through Minhyuk’s consciousness.

“Hey,” Hoseok breathes out, eyes softening and shoulders slumping when Minhyuk releases the unknowingly tight grip she had been clutching Hoseok’s hand with. “Are you okay?”

The breath Minhyuk lets out is slightly shaky, but her nod is firm. “I’m sorry about your hand, I didn’t mean to.” She presses a kiss to Hoseok’s knuckles both in apology and because she can.

Hoseok smiles that precious smile of hers that Minhyuk loves so much. “It’s okay, I get it. Remember when I was getting my thigh tattoo done and I held your hand so tightly that you complained for the rest of the week about how your hand was smaller?”

She giggles, which causes Minhyuk to laugh as well. She did, in fact, remember that, how she swore that Hoseok was going to break her hand the entire time Kihyun worked on her thigh tattoo, but bearing the pain for Hoseok and not saying a word until afterwards.

“I hate to break this adorable moment,” Kihyun cuts in, words cutting but eyes incredibly fond, “but I’m going to be starting now, okay? It’s going to hurt the most in the beginning, so it’s important that you keep your breathing steady and not tense up.”

“Oh shit,” Minhyuk blurts out, having actually forgotten where they were for a few seconds there. Hoseok lets out a loud laugh, the happy, full-bodied one that has her clutching her stomach, while Kihyun simply rolls her eyes. “Shit, alright, okay, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Hoseok squeezes her hand, an assurance, and Kihyun reaches up to kiss her quickly, effectively shutting down Minhyuk’s senses. It was only a peck, but Minhyuk still feels the lingering cold from Kihyun’s lip ring on the right side of her own bottom lip.

“I...am not sure that’s going to keep me relaxed, but I’m not complaining.”

“Oh hush you,” Kihyun replies, picking up her machine and testing it, before getting into position. “Remember to take deep breaths and relax.”

Minhyuk does, inhaling and exhaling, barely even flinching at the first touch. It doesn’t hurt as much as she thought it would have, but it’s still not a pleasant sensation, nose scrunching as Kihyun works on getting the outer linework done.

“Hey, Minhyuk.”

Humming, Minhyuk turns to look at Hoseok.

Hoseok’s eyes practically sparkle as she asks, “Do you want to hear a funny story Changkyunnie told me the other day?”

Smiling and feeling more love and affection than she thinks is possible, Minhyuk says, “Of course, but if it’s not funny, I’m going to buy a ridiculous amount of ice cream later to get back at you.”

Hoseok laughs loudly before starting her story, but within seconds, Minhyuk’s eyes are drawn right to Hoseok’s pretty pink lips and the mesmerizing way they form syllables and words. Minhyuk is no stranger to those lips and knowing just what they’re capable of, but there’s something so interesting about the way Hoseok talks, her whole face lighting up when she recalls something she’s finds especially funny. Minhyuk knows that she should be paying attention to the actual story, but Hoseok is just so mesmerizing, from the red tint she gets on her cheeks from laughing too hard to the delicate way her white-blonde hair frames her face, the electric blue tips a striking contrast against her skin. Besides, she can always ask Hoseok to repeat the story later and see the way her face lights up like the sun another time.

The next few hours pass in much the same way, Hoseok telling her story after story. Minhyuk has to take a break twice when it starts to feel like too much, but she gets reassuring kisses that more than make up for how guilty she feels about having to make Kihyun stop.

“You’re silly,” Kihyun had said after Minhyuk had declared she needed another break after feeling slightly lightheaded, apologizing all the while. “Getting a tattoo is stressful on the body, it’s only natural that you’re going to have to take breaks. I don’t mind, in fact I prefer that you take breaks so you pace yourself instead of passing out on my floor.”

“So you’re saying you only care because you don’t want to pick me up off of your floor,” Minhyuk had sniffed, nose up in the air. “That’s not very nice of you, Kihyunnie.”

The next thing Minhyuk had known, Kihyun had been a hairsbreadth away from her face, eyes mischievous. “I never said I was nice, now did I?”

Dazed and overwhelmed by the lingering scent of apples from Kihyun’s shampoo, Minhyuk could only take the cup of water Hoseok had fetched her with a croaked out, “Thanks.”

Currently, the three of them are on the couch in their apartment, Minhyuk sitting on one side with her right knee curled up under her and a pint of ice cream in her hand, Hoseok in the middle, and Kihyun behind her. There’s nothing really that interesting on the television, but Hoseok had put it on anyways so that Minhyuk wouldn’t be itching to take the bandage off her knee every few seconds in order to look at her new tattoo. But Minhyuk isn’t sure it’s helping much, simply because there’s a big block of white in the corner of her vision no matter where she looks, and she wants it _off_. The scant minutes that she had seen the final product earlier after Kihyun announced she was done weren’t nearly enough, but despite her impatience, Kihyun’s serious expression when she told Minhyuk that she was under no circumstances allowed to take the bandage off for two hours had been enough to prevent her from doing so. And although Minhyuk loves pushing Kihyun’s buttons, she knows that this isn’t a battle she’s going to win, much less start.

The sudden sound of a shutter going off gets her attention, Minhyuk blinking over her shoulder at a sheepish Hoseok, who is trying to look anywhere but at Minhyuk. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

“Absolutely not,” Hoseok replies, far too quickly to be believable.

From her spot curled around Hoseok, Kihyun says, “She totally took a picture of you. To be fair, though, you looked really cute.”

Hoseok makes an embarrassed noise that Minhyuk has come to be very familiar with over the years, swatting at Kihyun’s leg.

“Hey!” Kihyun yelps, pouting as she rubs over the spot Hoseok hit her.

Before Hoseok has the chance to say anything else, Minhyuk’s phone timer goes off. Excited, Minhyuk screams as she swipes the alarm off, places her ice cream down on the coffee table, and all but yanks Kihyun to their bathroom. Bouncing in place once they’re in the bathroom, Minhyuk looks at a huffing and unimpressed Kihyun with a blinding smile. “Can you take the bandage off now? Please, please take it off now, I’m ready, I swear. I waited like a good girl for two hours just like you told me to.”

With a hum, Kihyun looks down at Minhyuk’s leg before looking back at her face. Her eyes are still as intense as always, but without the dark makeup, she looks so much sweeter. “I suppose. You were a good girl, after all.”

Minhyuk shivers, hopping on the counter like Kihyun instructs her to, but it has nothing to do with the chill of the marble and everything to do with Kihyun calling her a good girl.

As Kihyun gets to work peeling her bandages off, Minhyuk can’t help but admire her girlfriend.

This Kihyun is a lot softer than the Kihyun at work. This Kihyun has no makeup on her face and hair pulled up into a messy bun, a loose white shirt that Minhyuk knows belongs to Hoseok almost falling off her tiny frame. This Kihyun is cute and adorable and causes Minhyuk’s heart to flutter softly.

This Kihyun, however, is still not entirely soft despite her appearance, and only raises an eyebrow when Minhyuk complains that she wants more ice cream as Kihyun works on washing her tattoo.

“I told you this was going to happen at the convenience store. Did you listen to me, though? No, you just swore that one pint was going to be enough.”

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk whines, dragging the second part of her name out with a pout. “I’m injured here, how could you treat me like this?”

“You can walk just fine, though?”

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk whines again.

“I’m sure Hoseok wouldn’t mind getting you more ice cream,” Kihyun says after a few seconds.

Minhyuk knows that Kihyun’s about to crack, so she puts on her most pitiful voice and says, “But I want _you_ to get it for me.”

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, in which Minhyuk cheers internally because that means she has won, Kihyun says, “Fine, I’ll go get some after I finish this. Happy?”

Minhyuk beams. “Extremely.”

Shaking her head, Kihyun grumbles out, “You’re so spoiled.”

“You love me, though!”

And as the three of them curl up on the couch thirty minutes later, Minhyuk’s second pint of ice cream in her hands and warmth radiating from her two beautiful girlfriends at her sides, she can’t help but think that life really is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to name this Worthwhale instead but I just couldn’t bring myself to do it OTL. But please feel free to think of it that way if you want xD


End file.
